1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional supporting cushion, and more particularly, to a multi-functional supporting cushion whose uniquely designed pad portions are configured to allow the user's back, waist and neck to rest or be supported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pillows are necessities for most people. With the increasing demand for better sleep quality, more and more people unleash their creativity to design products that fulfill the diversified needs of users. As people require better sleep quality and rest not only at home but also in workplaces, such as offices and studios, or public places, such as classrooms, buses and MRT trains, a variety of relevant products have been developed to satisfy such needs. For example, a neck cushion can provide comfortable support while the user is at work or rest, standing or sitting, in offices, studios, buses or MRT trains. As cushions are widely used at home or in cars, there is a need to further improve their design.
In today's modern living environment, people reply on various means of conveyance, such as cars or flights, for business or recreational trips. For a long distance journey, passengers will spend a long time on the transportation, thus some may choose to read books or newspapers, play electronic devices such as mobiles or handheld game consoles, or prepare for work while others may take rest so as to deal with the upcoming events.
For the comfort of passengers, some transportations are equipped with well designed chairs so that passengers can lie down comfortably. These chairs, however, are not customized but made in mass production and arranged at relatively narrow intervals, thus they can hardly make the journey a comfortable experience. Therefore, a variety of peripheral products, such as back cushions, hug pillows, head rests or cervical pillows that are placed around the users' necks, have been developed for improving the comfort of the journey. Nevertheless, these products are too simple to provide any protection and require improvement.